User talk:GreatPanda
I have 3 things to say: Kudos, Kudos, and Kudos. You've been doing a heck of alot of work on here, I've never seen this place so active, and it's generally you and Sake Neko. Thanks for all the work here, I'm starting to feel outclassed. If you need any help, I'll help(have no life, so I'm on here almost daily). Good luck!Moogle Buddy 19:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Well,thank you very much.Though you're the one who really deserves the praise.I was reallysomehow inspired by you to work on this Wiki, with your many contributions. Also,the state of the Wiki,after 2+ years of being online,really was poor in quality.So,I decided to help. Thanks again, Moogle Buddy! GreatPanda 01:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help I can tell It's been instrumental in keeping this wiki going. I wanted to discuss gallerys with you though; I agree that having the pictures placed in and around the actual article is good, but I think the gallerys are still viable as they organize all that characters images in one place, and so i dont see a reason to not have the gallerys, but I would very much like to hear what you have to say. Dabigbozz42 17:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Quick thought I noticed when you touch up Dynasty Warriors you use the same format for horse combat as in Samurai Warriors. I think it's a little redundant to list their charges after every square as unlike in Samurai Warriors they don't change pending on the previous attack, a charge attack is a charge attack, a normal attack is a normal attack. Just something thought I'd mention, I thought it would be better to simply list in this format (using Ma Chao as example) * : swings quickly to the right side of the horse * : Spins spear overhead making a shockwave * : A faster version of , ends with the same attack as Just my 2 cents, and thanks for all the work here.Moogle Buddy 00:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I started using that format a few days ago, and you're right, it is/was a little repetitive. Thanks for the tip, though! GreatPanda 19:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Gallery Please tell me why we need to see the same image twice in the same article. Sake neko 00:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If you didn't read it on this talk page before, Dabigbozz and I were discussing the usefulness of a gallery. Having pictures throughout an article(including the infobox) is good, but "gallerys are still viable as they organize all that characters images in one place". For usefulness and practicality; So viewers of the Wiki can see all the images in a single place, instead of having to scroll up and down to see different images. GreatPanda 00:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :What I'm trying to say is that it's already this wikia's policy to feature the characters' newest manifestations in their respective series. So why should we repeat the same illustration for the gallery since their newest appearance is already the first picture of the character? That's what I was originally asking. It's just blatantly redundant. Sake neko 01:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I already answered that. So people can browse through all of one character's pictures in one compact space. It's for convenience. It's not "blatantly redundant" at all - It would be redundant if we used an image fourteen times in an article. There's the image at the top and bottom of a page. People will have to scroll through down a good amount before they reach that second view. GreatPanda 01:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I guess so. I personally do not agree with this view since I believe a gallery is better used to archive all of the character's previous appearances. However, I won't erase the dw6 images in the gallery section anymore. I apologize if I personally offended you in any way. Sake neko 01:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, nothing you have said offended me at all. Just a simple disagreement. Perhaps the next time an Admin gets on, he or she could help resolve the issue. GreatPanda 01:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Qoute of Huangfu Song If you're referring to "So they summon a rain storm..." etc.. Then yes, it does exsist, play the three Yellow Turban battles at the start, I believe the second one has Huangfu Song as the leader, he says it during that battle right before they try to ambush, and kill him. :I can't check myself. I'm assuming what you're saying has something to do with Dynasty Warriors 4, and I personally don't ahve that game. Thanks for the feedback, though. GreatPanda 20:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for aranging my edits from the changes i made in the articals. I'm very excited about SW2 Empires as I ordered it from play.com and it will arive friday. Listen can you visit this wiki I made it's called Samurai games. No one has visited and I started the wiki 4 months ago so you will be my 1st visitor. Hi, I'm sorry for the problem Thanks for correcting me, the truth is that I received a picture showing where on the page for Koei, the part that says that "the legend of the warrior". sorry if I messed up, if you put the mail can send the image to see this part, which I am speaking at this time Thank you for help! Thanks for changing my edit about the Novel!I live in Russia and I am NOT very good at English,I am 11 years old... Here is the image Hello, Here I leave the picture. I do not know much about these things, just show you where I got the information. Thanks again http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/5909/refu.png Please tell me if you think the image is real or not, because I convinced me, but as I mentioned, do not know much about these things. If wrong, please delete it, I do not want any trouble xD Or, we could put it as "unofficial" or "unconfirmed." Just in case ... What do you think? :Probably unconfirmed; I don't think it's real. Everything in the image looks authentic, but I'm still pretty skeptical about that. The official U.S. KOEI site (the image you included seems to have originated from there, no doubt) really doesn't include those types of scripts into the front page. Maybe it was a April Fool's joke or such. I, and many others I'm sure, have not come across any legend like that and it's peculiar if out of the blue KOEI came out with something like that. Zang Ba Why did you delete all the historical information on Zang Ba's article?????? --Aeris97 11:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's a copy-and-paste of the Wikipedia entry. It makes the Wiki look like we don't do any work of our own, and you should really research Zang Ba on your own instead of blatantly using someone else's work. GreatPanda 20:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) And then? There's much of the artwork Yukimura. I commend, that of Xing Cai. Fantajia 21:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Why put "render"? The render, the artworks are bottomless! But here, there is one! Fantajia 21:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really understand the first bit about Yukimura and Xing Cai. But Xing Cai's Warriors Orochi model is the same as her Dynasty Warriors 5 model, and there's no need for there to be two images of the same thing. As for the render issue, just saying "Dynasty Warriors 4" or "Kessen II" as a caption is potentially really confusing; having the title of the game only would lead to questions such as, "Dynasty Warriors what? Elephant? Video?" The least you could do for the reader is to clarify what the image depicts instead of being too general. GreatPanda 22:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Li Dian Nice to see someone else thinks that he should be tossed in one of the games, he seems like quite an important character and tends to always be bringing up the back of the Wei forces. Only question is what weapon would they give him o.O Shadowclaimer 19:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, though admittedly out of all my suggestions for DW characters (I put it on a list and I may get that up later) he's the one I want the least. His historical persona provides a nice contrast from the rough-and-tough baddies of Wei, though the mutual dislike between him, Zhang Liao, and Yue Jin is a bit contradictory. He doesn't have the longest or most striking career either, but that's why I say his main reason to be put in is his characterization. :As for a weapon? I imagine him as a basic type of fighter, so a variation on a spear, sword, or other basic weapon would be fine with me. Still, I'm glad he's a more well-known Wei officer in the fanbase. GreatPanda 22:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry =/ Hey, sorry for making you redo my edits, kinda new at this and i just wanted to help =/ ill try to do better next time! TealFlame 05:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :You shouldn't be saying sorry. Nothing you did was wrong, and it was only a few scant mistakes in Wiki stuff. Thank you for being humble (and joining this community)! GreatPanda 18:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hu Lao Gate edit Ah I see. I was a confused for a second and spelling typos like that are a little hard to spot. As for the redirect help, think nothing of it. I was only wondering if you saw the message or not. Kyosei 00:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Liu Shan This is most likely because this page was made before to redirect to Liu Chan. Give me a sec to delete the Liu Shan redirect page so you can properly move the Liu Chan page. Kyosei 00:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :'Kay. You should be able to move the page now without any problems. Kyosei 00:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC)